Little things are enough to make me happy
by KukkiChan13
Summary: Ambientado en los años de escolares de Dino y Squalo      Dino se da cuenta de que se siente raro cuando está con su mejor amigo, Squalo. Pero no sabe como transmitirlo y su vida cambia cuando tiene que enfrentarse a su futuro...    ¿Quién diría que los


Capítulo 1: Las cosas pequeñas son suficientes para hacerme feliz.

Hay cosas simples en la vida que hacen que uno sea increíblemente feliz durante unos instantes. Cosas como aquel soleado y apacible día de verano en el último recreo del curso. El joven heredero de los Cavallone, Dino, miraba a un cielo sin apenas nubes con una de sus sonrisas bobaliconas que tan adorables –aunque no fuera ni mucho menos a admitirlo- se le antojaban a Superbia Squalo.

Squalo había sido su mejor amigo desde hacía años, se conocieron en la misma escuela en la que estaban. Dino, tan torpe como siempre, había tenido la suerte de tropezar justo cuando bajaba unas escaleras y se topó con Squalo, quien no tuvo más remedio que ayudar a ese torpe chico de pelo rubio. Desde entonces Squalo se había convertido en una especie de "guardaespaldas" para Dino, aunque Squalo con su carácter orgulloso no admitía que en realidad lo hacía por que quería ayudar a su amigo.

El peliplateado era un chico leal ante todo, pero con un carácter complicado que le hacía difícil admitir muchas cosas que pudieran mancillar su orgullo. Pero Dino al final había aprendido a ver a través de su orgullo, directamente en su corazón. Sabía que Squalo le protegía por que era su mejor amigo.

La verdad es que Dino tenía mérito por aguantar a su temperamental amigo. Pero gracias a ese comportamiento _algo_ violento de Squalo, Dino había dicho adiós hace tiempo a todos aquellos matones que solían meterse con él. Nadie era lo suficiente imbécil como para luchar contra Squalo, y si cometían ese grave error acababan hechos trizas. Al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de Superbi Squalo, el joven espadachín que en unos años se convertiría en el mejor del mundo entero.

Squalo se acercó a Dino, el cual seguía sumido en su burbuja, aislado de todo lo que le rodeaba. En ese momento solo existía la felicidad de ver un cielo tan puro, aunque no por mucho tiempo. En el campo de visión del joven Cavallone entró de repente la cara con ceño fruncido incluido de su mejor amigo, lo que le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOIII! ¡Levanta ya, Dino!-dijo el peliplateado dándole un golpecito con el dedo índice en la frente. El rubio se sobresaltó y se sentó de golpe.

-¡Wah! Ah...no me pegues esos sustos, Squalo.-dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Eh...como sea. Deberías tener más cuidado, idiota. ¿Y si en vez de yo fuera un matón quien te hubiera asustado?

-Pues...¡tú habrías venido corriendo a protegerme!-dijo bromeando, pero aunque no era su intención en absoluto, le sacó los colores a Squalo.

-¡Voooooii! ¡No lo digas como si yo te protegiera por gusto! ¡S-simplemente lo hago por que me das pena, Cavallone!

Entonces ahí estaba esa maldita sonrisa que Dino esbozaba en estos casos, sabiendo que en realidad nada de lo que su amigo decía iba en serio.

Le hacía feliz tener a alguien que le protegiera a su lado, se sentía seguro.

Pero un día Dino recibió una llamada. El más fiel de los subordinados de su padre, Romario, llamó al joven Cavallone anunciándole que su padre padecía de una enfermedad muy grave.

Dino fue inmediatamente a visitar a su padre. Se encontraba en la cama de una habitación privada de hospital, solo para el jefe Cavallone.

Él era un hombre amable que hacía lo imposible por su familia, especialmente por su hijo. Dino apenas se acordaba de su madre, pues se había marchado hace tiempo sin querer saber nada de mafias. Por eso, el padre de Dino no había tenido desde entonces una opinión muy buena sobre el amor.

Él no lo hacía con mala intención, pero solía contarle que el amor no era algo duradero. Que el amor verdadero que dura toda la vida no existe más que en las películas. Decía que esa sensación de querer estar con esa persona y sentir como tu cuerpo entero reacciona al verla, solo duraba los primeros meses. Luego te acostumbras a esa persona, no la das tanta importancia.

Pero Dino prefería no hacerle demasiado caso. Él, por muy inocente e infantil que fuera, sabía que eso no podía ser así. Veía el amor como algo lejano que ya le ocurriría algún día. Se imaginaba que estar enamorado sería lo mejor que podía pasarle, algo así no podía durar tan poco tiempo. La vida de las personas gira alrededor de ese sentimiento ¿no debería proteger su amor cuando llegara esa persona especial? No dejaría que se acabara...Nunca.

A pesar de eso, Dino no le tomaba eso en cuenta a su padre. Entendía que pensaba eso por que no había tenido suerte con su esposa, no era un amor que fuera a durar. Tarde o temprano ella se cansaría de esa vida entre mafias.

Así que el joven Cavallone entró en la habitación donde su padre se encontraba. Estaba pálido y su cara no lucía bien. Se notaba que había perdido peso y que su vida no duraría mucho más. A pesar de ello, sonrió en cuanto vio a su joven hijo entrar por la puerta.

-P-papá...¿e-e-estás bien?-titubeó Dino.

-Sí, sí...esto no es nada, ya verás como en un par de días estoy bien, hijo. –mintió esbozando su mejor sonrisa, tratando de no preocupar a Dino. Sabía que no le quedaba ni un mes de vida, por eso quería que su hijo no estuviera preocupado por él todo ese tiempo.

Dino suspiró aliviado, y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama donde su padre descansaba. Siendo tan inocente e ingenuo como era Dino, no se dio cuenta de que su padre en realidad se estaba muriendo.

-Bueno...Romario me dijo que tenías que hablar conmigo de algo...¿no?-preguntó el chico.

-Ah sí, verás...Sé que no te va a gustar pero necesito que hagas esto por mí y por la familia...¿vale?

-B-bueno, ¿qué es?

-Necesitamos que te conviertas en el próximo jefe de los Cavallone, hijo. Yo estoy viejo y no podré seguir siendo jefe durante mucho tiempo.-dijo mintiendo por segunda vez, pues no llegaba ni a los cincuenta años. Pero en ese momento esas mentiras eran necesarias para no herir a Dino, contarle que en realidad lo necesitaba por que en un mes ya no viviría era demasiado cruel.

Dino se sobresaltó tanto que le faltó poco para caer de la silla. Sus ojos color miel miraban a su padre con una profunda confusión.

-¿Q-q-q-qué? ¡N-no y-y-yo no puedo!- gritó Dino.

-Dino hijo, porfavor...

-¿¡P-pero tú me has visto! ¡Sabes que soy un debilucho, no sirvo para nada y siempre estoy tropezando! ¡No hay manera de que alguien como yo se convierta en capo, papá!

La verdad es que el chico tenía razón. Dino era una de esas personas que necesitan la protección de otros, que no pueden defenderse ni de los cordones de sus zapatos que tantas veces le hacían caer.

Pero su padre ya había pensado en todo. Estaba dispuesto a cambiar a su hijo, a convertirle en alguien realmente fuerte.

-Bueno, ya...pero ya pensé en eso.-dijo sonriente.-He contratado a un tutor personal para ti, que te ayudará y te hará un hombre fuerte.

-¿Un tutor? ¡Seguro que no es más fuerte que tú, papá! Si tengo que hacerme jefe...¿por qué no me enseñas tú?-dijo Dino. El chico pensaba que su padre era el ser más fuerte del mundo, pero no sabía que precisamente la familia Cavallone no era de las más fuertes de la mafia y que el tutor que iba a tener le daba mil vueltas a su padre.

La mirada del hombre se entristeció, aunque intentó que no se notara. La razón por la que no podía enseñar a su hijo era por que apenas podía levantarse y en cuestión de tres semanas no sería capaz ni de apenas moverse.

-Bueno, pues verás como es más fuerte que yo, Dino.-dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.-Bueno, el tutor llegará mañana así que hazle caso en todo lo que te diga ¿vale? Anda, vete ya que querrás ir a jugar con ese amigo tuyo ¿no?

-E-está bien...si necesitas algo llámame, papá...-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, saliendo de la habitación.


End file.
